Rules and Regulations
There are many rules that you must follow in this Wiki so you won't get kicked nor banned: Main Roleplay Rules Rule 1 *You can only sign up for a character during the sign-up period. However, I may allow users to call characters so they don't get bored of playing the same character(s). Rule 2 *You cannot alter the Wiki articles in a bad way or remove anything from this Wiki without the founder's permission. **If you altar Wiki articles in a bad way or remove anything from the wiki without permission will lead to a warning and you will be asked to undo your edit. **A second occurrence of this will lead to a one week ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to a one month ban. **A fourth occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. Rule 3 *You cannot add false information or information that has not happened in the roleplay (we have all the episodes recorded for proof). **Adding false information or information that has not happened in the roleplay will lead to a warning **A second occurrence of this will lead to a one week ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to a one month ban. **A fourth occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. Rule 4 *Saying bad words is allowed when we are NOT Roleplaying, so you are free to say anything that you want in this Wiki as long as it is not used in a offensive way against other users. *Also, you may NOT add any bad words on ANY of the wiki's articles! **A first occurrence of this will lead to a warning **A second occurrence of this will lead to a one month ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. *Homophobic, racial, or sexist slurs are strictly prohibited! **A first occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. Rule 5 *You cannot create your own seasons, characters or episodes that are not part of the official roleplay without the founder's permission. **A first occurrence of this will lead to a warning **A second occurrence of this will lead to a one week ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. Chat Rules Rule 1 *You can only play as the characters that you have signed-up for, unless you are allowed to call characters. You must state the character that you are playing for every line that you write (Ex. (duncan):). Rule 2 *You must follow the challenges and try not to get off topic. Rule 3 *Try not to talk when Chris is introducing an episode, challenge, or saying something important. Rule 4 *You cannot godplay, that means that it must take you at least 5 minutes to perform a challenge. Rule 5 *No fighting. If you do not like a character or how that character is performing, do not make fun of him/her or fight against each other unless it is within the episode's plot. **A first occurrence of this will lead to a warning